Fun and Games and Dresses
by Touch of Grey
Summary: Embarrassing childhood memories are common, when you have a normal childhood. Kon/Tim/Bat friendship


"Okay, Rob, truth or dare?"

It was a Friday night in the Justice Cave, the girls were introducing Suzie to the wonders of mall food and American Eagle, and the boys had been left to their own devices. After a brief scuffle over the TV remote had left said TV in three pieces (each piece several feet from the other), and the discovery that the cave did _not_ come equipped with board games, they'd settled for lounging around and playing truth or dare.

"Don't bother, Bart." Kon said, trying to get his soda to fly up to him with his TTK. "Robin doesn't know _how_ to tell the truth." Narrowing his eyes behind the mask lenses, Robin turned back to Bart.

"Truth."

Kon abruptly stopped his TTK experimentation and Bart sat upright in his chair, feet hitting the ground with a dull _thunk_. "Oooo! Okay! Um, what's the most embarrassing thing anyone has ever seen you do ever?" Kon slapped his forehead.

"Nice truthing, Impulse. You could have found out his real name or something!" Bart's face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Meanwhile, the visible parts of Robin's face had turned slightly pink.

"Okay, but if I tell you, this never leaves the cave. Under pain of torture and/or extreme math." Kon and Bart winced in unison. "Though so. Okay, here goes.

"When I was a little kid, my dad made a video of me singing the song _Lulu's Back in Town_." His teammates stared at him.

"That's it? Seriously?" Robin cringed.

"I was wearing my mom's red cocktail dress and a purple Halloween wig at the time." There was a moment of complete silence.

And then both Bart and Kon erupted in laughter.

Beneath his mask, Robin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yuk it up, you clowns. I bet if _you'd_ had normal childhoods, you'd be sporting secret tapes of your own." That got them to quit. For a minute.

"Is that why you've got the red tunic on your uniform then, Rob? Or did you just want to be known as a red-breasted Robin?" Kon teased. Robin crossed his arms, scowling.

"Could you sing a little bit of it? I've never heard that song before." Bart's request was so genuine, the Boy Wonder almost felt bad about turning him down.

"Sorry, Bart-"

"Please?" Robin was too slow in looking away, and was caught in the full glare of Bart's golden-eyed puppy pout. He sighed.

"Alright, but don't you dare laugh." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then sang, "Gotta get your old tuxedo pressed, gotta sew a button on your vest, 'cause tonight you've got to look your best, Lulu's back in town. Gotta find a half a buck somewhere, gotta shine your shoes and slick your hair, gotta get myself a boutonniere, Lulu's back in town. You can tell the mailman not to call, you ain't coming home until the fall, and you may not get back home at all, Lulu's back in town!" Wincing slightly at the complete lack of mockery, Robin opened his eyes.

Bart and Kon stared back at him, mouths hanging open. Kon took the first crack at coherent conversation.

"Dude, just, _dude_." Robin grinned awkwardly. "Why are you fighting crime? You should be fighting…Hanson, or something. You totally _rock_!"

"We Bat-freaks are supposed to be good at everything, remember?" Robin teased. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bart twitch, then vanish. When the youngest speedster reappeared, he was carrying an armful of red material, which he promptly shoved into Robin's arms, then disappeared again, returning with an armful of blue material, which he shoved at Kon. The two teen heroes looked at each other, then, looked at Bart, who had run off yet again before returning with something white slung over his shoulder. Robin held the red material in front of him.

It was a dress.

"Don'thurtme!" Impulse said quickly. "I figure we can make a new tape of embarrassing memories together. Yeah?" Kon took a second to look at Robin, his horror at having been holding a blue dress written all over his face, and they had a moment of absolute understanding. Turning back to Bart, they threw their dresses at him.

"Not in this lifetime, Brat!"

"Try again, Impulse!"

It was at that time the girls returned. Bart was sprawled on the floor, covered in a pile of poofy dresses. Cassie and Cissie looked at each other.

"We don't want to know, so we're going to go this way now." And they left the room. Robin grinned, Kon snorted, but it was Bart peering out from under the tulle skirt of the blue dress that set them off laughing.

Fini

A cookie made of crack to whomever gets the reference I made with the song. This was written for Dakt37, for an art trade. Hey, writing is an art. I may completely crackify the art form, but it's still an art.


End file.
